


Struggling

by Faytalepsy



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I love Farah, Romance, Silrah - Freeform, but a happy end, fits into canon, just the fluff these two deserve, protective saul, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/pseuds/Faytalepsy
Summary: After Saul gets informed that Farah went to rescue Bloom on her own he ventures out in search of his faerie.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 30
Kudos: 90





	Struggling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First, I absolutely love Farah and I'm starving for some Farah/Saul content, so I just had to write a story about them. Second, I wrote this story in one session, so please forgive me for the mistakes you will undoubtedly find. I may read this tomorrow and correct every mistake I notice, so it will probably be better then, but I just had to get it out there.  
> Third, English is not my first language, therefore I am sorry for every grammatical and spelling error in this and would appreciate it if you let me know as you stumble upon one.  
> Last but not least I would be happy if you leave some kind of review because I'm not a very experienced writer! Feel free to comment what you think about this!

“Saul! Quick, I need your help!” Ben pushed open the door to Sauls little office, alarm evident in his voice. Saul jumped from his desk immediately upon sensing the urgency in the earth fairies voice, who had already vanished through the door again. Whatever troubled his friend must be something serious as Saul hadn’t seen him that agitated in a long time. Grabbing his sword and belt, he hurried to follow Ben who rushed through the hallways straight to the greenhouse. In his hurry, he couldn’t sense anything out of the ordinary. But as he learned in his years as a soldier, that was never a reason to let down one’s guard. Upon entering the plant-filled room, his friend began to work on his desk, mixing various substances and preparing what looked like medical supplies.   
Seeing this, Saul instantly went to emergency mode. Someone must be hurt if Ben was preparing medical aid. Or at least in danger of getting hurt.  
“I need you to prepare bandages. Fast.” Ben gestured to a bowl of amber substance on a table nearby.   
Zanbaq. Dread filled his mind. The Burned One. He knew that would happen. Saul picked up the stripes of white bandages laid out on the table and began spreading the Zanbaq on them. A task that was very familiar. He had prepared many of these when he was still fighting and training under Rosalind. “What happened?” He asked crisply. Was one of the students hurt? Saul always knew that some of them sneaked out of the protective magic barrier every now and then. Cursing the lightheadedness of teenagers, he applied the potion that could slow the spread of the infection to another stripe of gauze.  
Ben stilled but didn’t turn around. “It’s Farah.”  
Saul froze, his heart stopping. Farah. His blood turned to ice in his veins. He dropped the bandages and whirled around, making a step towards Ben. “What?” his voice was dangerously low.   
Inside the Specialist disbelieve was turning into panic. Something had happened to Farah and he wasn’t there to protect her. His mind reeled, desperately trying to form a plan, to rush to her help, to protect her. As he always did.   
Ben turned as well, avoiding his stare. “Bloom was outside of the Barrier and got attacked by a Burned One. Her friends alerted Farah, who rushed to her help and managed to hold back the Burned One long enough for Bloom to escape back to the school. But she hasn’t returned yet.”  
Horror filled Saul. She confronted a Burned One alone. “Why didn’t she call me. How did she get the godforsaken idea to go after it alone?” He raged. Damned, be Farah and her protectiveness. Then he turned to Ben. “Where?” he growled. Ben flinched. “Saul, you can’t go after her.”   
“Don’t tell me what I can and cannot do!” he roared, helplessness and fear turning into rage. “It is my duty to protect Farah and I’d be damned if I let something happen to her now. So. Where. Is.She.” Ben hesitated. “Saul, Farah wouldn’t want…”   
“Ben please.” Saul grabbed Ben's arm, making him meet his gaze. “You know what she means to me.”  
Ben bit his lip, uncertainty in his eyes. “On the east side of the Barrier. The portal Bloom went through is on the old cemetery. That’s where Farah was fighting”   
The old cemetery. That was deep in the forest. Saul took a deep breath and gave Ben a thankful nod. Then he turned around, reaching for his sword and knives.   
“Take some Zanbaq with you.” Ben offered him a bag. “And be careful Saul. If the Burned One was strong enough to take Farah down…” Saul took the bag and swung it over his shoulder. “I’ll be on my guard. But I won’t return without her.” His voice was full of determination and he fixed his friend with another glance.   
“Saul…I’m not a pessimist but…it might already be too late.”   
A sharp stab of pain sliced through his heart at that.  
”And Alfea needs you. I know it is hard, but please don’t do anything stupid.”  
Saul closed his eyes and gave Ben a thin-lipped nod before turning around and stepping out of the greenhouse.  
The crisp night air surrounded him and he took a deep breath. His heart was still beating, the fear for Farah making it hard to think. But he was a Specialist, one of the best, so he switched to the familiar soldier mode that cleared his head. The old cemetery. Farah was strong and she was smart. She would find a way to hold out, he told himself. Exhaling he took off into the night.

Arriving at the Barrier Saul slowed down. Reaching out with his hand he could feel the power of the magic as the edges of his hand began shimmering blue. Unsheathing his sword with his other hand he took comfort in the familiar weight of the weapon. Slowly he crossed through the energy field, feeling his skin prickle in the process. On the other side, he was greeted by silence. The night was dark, the faint moonlight not bright enough to pierce the canopy of leaves overhead, and he realised that his plan might not be the best after all. If he used his phone as a light source, he’d send a pretty clear signal of his location to any enemies out there. But without light, his sight was reduced to shadowy shapes which made him vulnerable as well. Biting his lip, he listened to the forest around him again. The sounds of the forest lacked any trace of the growling or screeches that he came to associate with the attack of the Burned Ones. Cautiously he made two steps, the soft forest floor muffling his sounds. His senses slowly adjusted to the hushed aura around him and his ears picked up the various soft noises of small animals. That was a good sign, as animals, being the highly sensitive beings they were, felt the presence of Burned Ones and tended to be silent when they were around.   
Suddenly, a loud crack in the undergrowth made him whirl around, sword raised in front of his chest. But only darkness greeted him. Trying to flatten his breathing he angled his head listening for any noises indicating a looming attack.  
He nearly jumped when his phone chimed with an incoming message. In his rush to help Farah he forgot one of the most important things for a mission: turning his damned phone of. Gritting his teeth, he remained ready to strike for a few more moments, expecting the assault of a Burned One any second. But nothing moved. Exhaling he lowered his sword, reaching for the phone in his pocket. He couldn’t afford another sound to give him away. Swiping over the screen he was about to turn the device off, as his eyes skipped over the treacherous message. Two words stood out making his head light with relief.   
She’s back.  
Something tight in his chest loosened. Turning around he carefully made his way back to the Barrier, only letting his guard down after passing through the blue energy field. If she made it back on her own, she couldn’t be hurt that bad. At least she must’ve been conscious. Still, he had to get to her and help with whatever wounds she may have. Back inside the protective magic field, he took out his phone again, opening the app to read Ben's full message. 

_She’s back and waiting for you in her office. She’s alright but about to go back into the woods to get you if you don’t answer within the minute.  
_  
At this moment his phone began to ring with an incoming call from Ben. Saul just blocked it, deeming is faster to just send another message. Thank god did he leave his phone on. He wouldn’t forgive himself if Farah would venture into the woods again, maybe injured after fighting a Burned One to find him. He typed a short answer to Ben.  
  
 _Got it. Coming._  
  
Fixing the lights of the school building he started jogging down the path. His head swirled with questions and a flurry of emotions surged in his chest. He didn’t know if he should focus on the relief that she was alright or the anger about her decision to go out there alone. They were a team, and part of that meant fighting together, not alone.  
Rushing through the halls, his surroundings passed in a blur and he reached the doors to Farahs office in a matter of minutes. Pushing the milky glass door open his eyes immediately scanned for the woman he expected to find. Farah was sitting behind her desk, a cup of tea in front of her as if it was a normal evening. Even her hair was still fixed in her hairstyle, one lock softly framing either side of her head. She didn’t look like she had a run-in with a Burned One.  
“Saul finally.” Farah stood a relieved smile on her lips. Confused Sauls eyes wandered over her slim figure, scanning for any sign of wounds. “I’m okay Saul.” Farah answered his unspoken question.   
“I handled the Burned One.” Saul glanced at her face again, meeting her brown eyes. She really seemed to be alright. And pretending that this wasn’t a big deal.  
“Farah what the heck were you thinking?” he spat out the first thing that came to his mind. Getting rid of the strap with his sword and knives he dropped it on the coffee table “Ben and I were worried sick. We thought you were dying somewhere out there.” He gestured to the window. 

“There was no time to get any of you. Bloom was in danger and I had to do something.” Farah answered simply.  
The strain of the last half-hour made his temper flare hearing her words. “You had to do something? Yes, of course, you had to do something. But instead of losing your mind and jumping right into danger, you should’ve informed me first. Or even Ben. And if there was no time for speaking to us, the least, the very least you could’ve done would be writing us a message.” He huffed out a breath after his angry tirade.   
Farah lifted her chin in a defensive way. “There was no time and I had to make a decision. And if you don’t remember, I fought Burned Ones many times and this was just one. If I had arrived just a few seconds later Bloom would’ve been dead, so no there was obviously no time for a message.” She rounded the desk to stand in front of him. “I took a calculated risk and it paid off.”

Saul puffed crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And what happened to the Burned One?” he asked coldly.  
Farah inhaled and moved to the window. The moonlight illuminated her face as she looked out into the night. She was beautiful.  
“I chained it up in a barn outside the Barrier.” She answered after a short pause, a stony expression on her face.  
“You should’ve killed it.” Saul muttered.  
“And left it in the human world?” Farah retorted without missing a beat.  
“You should’ve brought it back here and then _killed it_.” Saul emphasized the last part again making a step towards Farah. It was much too dangerous to leave it alive.  
The mind faerie turned around again fixing his glance with her brown eyes. The dark orbs seemed to look into his soul and he immediately regretted lashing out at her before. Saul exhaled, looking down. Accusations weren’t getting them anywhere and he hated to argue with Farah.   
“Did it break your skin?” he asked in a much gentler voice.   
“No, I’m not infected” Farahs gaze fell from his face to his chest, before fixing a point near his right shoulder. “I’ve got Ben to make up some oil from the Zanbaq flowers in the greenhouse. I’ve dosed it. It won’t be conscious for hours.” She looked at his face again.   
Saul closed his eyes and exhaled in disbelieve. Shaking his head he began.  
“Farah…”  
“I need to get in his head.” Farah stated firmly fixing the point next to his right shoulder, to escape the disapproval in his eyes. There was a strange kind of desperation in her voice. “We need to know if this is an isolated incident or something more.”   
Saul raised his eyebrows.   
“Something more?” Disbelieve filled his voice. “Like what?” He noticed her shuddering inhale.  
Whatever Farah thought was behind this, it seemed to worry her.  
Farah met his gaze again, holding it for a moment before answering. “I found a Changeling in the First World.”  
His eyebrows still raised, Saul slowly sighted through his open mouth, angling his head at the ceiling. They just couldn't catch a break.“A changeling.”   
He looked back at Farah for a second before turning to the left. “I’ve not heard of one of those in centuries.” Focusing back on Farahs face he tried to process the information.  
Farahs soft voice continued. “And yet there she was…left 16 years ago.”   
She paused to let it sink in. “Right around the time, the last Burned One was spotted.”   
Her eyes were full of worry and he understood. He understood what drove her to leave the Burned One alive. He understood what was behind the desperation in her voice.  
“You think it’s all connected.” A silent understanding passed between them., both not wanting to voice the thing they both feared.   
Farah inhaled again her gaze falling back on his chest. “I’m struggling Saul.” She admitted swallowing. “Rosalind kept so much from us.”  
Saul just looked at her. It pained him to see her so burdened, to be unable to take that burden off her.  
“I’m worried about the students. The Alfea they know is very different from the one we attended.” Their eyes met again both remembering their hard and often cruel training under Rosalind.   
“They have so much life to experience. Even if this world were safe, what they’re going through can feel impossible. But this world isn’t safe, and I don’t know how long we’ll be able to protect them from it.” The sorrow in her voice was evident, and he was sure the pain in her eyes was mirrored by his own. “ I know you feel it. The…shift.”  
Saul looked down. Yes, he felt it. Had tried to deny it of course, but it was there. A change in the air, like the feeling of the dawning winter in the last warm days of autumn.  
“They’ve had order for so long, they don’t know what chaos feels like.” Farah turned to the window again, surveying the tranquil grounds of Alfea.  
“They might soon.”   
Saul whispered, dread running through his body. 

Farah turned to face him once more, a pained expression on her face. The moonlight illuminated her hair from behind, creating the effect of a halo around her head.  
He pulled the woman in front of him in a hug, letting his arms wrap around her slim body. Farah immediately melted into his chest, pressing her face against his neck, a soft sigh leaving her lips.  
Saul pressed his face into her hair, inhaling her soft scent. With Farah wrapped in his arms, he felt at peace again, the first time since Ben had stormed into his office

**Author's Note:**

> So as I just love them, this story will have at least two chapters and the second chapter will continue right here. (With more romance of course)  
> Again I would appreciate it very much if you leave a short comment and tell me what you think of this!


End file.
